A New Type of Sound
by Kraftykidd
Summary: A Kekei Genkai never seen before in the world, changing his life. What will happen to Naruto when he never suffers the burden of being ostracized for being a Jinchuuriki? What will happen when he is recognized for a prodigious talent and intellect? What will happen when his very goal in life is completely different? How will he turn out when he merely follows the sound afar?
1. Chapter 1: Subtle Vibrations

**A New Type of Sound****  
Chapter 1: **Subtle Vibrations

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto, no matter how many ritual sacrifices I perform.

* * *

The world has many times before been remade, boundaries built and destroyed, treaties constructed to be torn and burnt. Peaceful negotiations have fallen into bloodbaths, a swath of carnage and sin, secrets expunged for the world to see and those who they ascertain to turned to dust. Only now, has a recent period surfaced where borders and names have stayed static.

It was the year 1014, 48 years after the Wandering Clans period for the Shinobi Clans, and the start of the settlement of Hidden Villages, the first being Konohagakure, within Hi no Kuni. Soon after, the major nations of Tsuchi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, and Kaze no Kuni followed suit. They became the most powerful and prestigious of the hidden villages, the major powers of Shinobi. Other hidden villages of Shinobi came into creation in the smaller nations of the world.

But peace never lasts. In these 48 years, the Shinobi Villages went through three great wars, all vicious and bloody, yet silent and unnoticed to the outside world. For all the power of destruction and death they possessed, they were never seen by those who were without training or experience, even to the great Samurai of the nation's Daimyo's armies.

Things seemed to have settled peacefully once again, the end of the last Shinobi war leaving Konohagakure the apparent winner. It was a time of invention and innovation, a time of reconstruction and expansion. With the creation of gunpowder, many other inventions had skyrocketed forward as well, such as the firearm. Those used were only able to fire once before having to be reloaded, which took significant time. No, they were a weapon used to supplement infantry, only being dangerous to Samurai and others who wielded them, Shinobi and their ilk untouchable by them.

Alongside this weapon, the common use of railroads was starting to grow, the prim example being the connectivity of Yuki no Kuni, where they were the spearhead of technological innovation. Ships and boats became sturdier and faster, with the start and addition of steam engines, and with basic electricity streets were lit finely, though homes were not yet included into this.

All was at peace, though that was soon to change, for everyone, as winds shifted and dust settles...

* * *

_The Hokage's Office..._

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. He was looking out through his office window, firelight flickering in the distance. The sound of cries, shouts, and screams echoed through the village, the thumping of Shinobi and Kunoichi alike traversing the rooftops, dashing to help those in need, and take stock of the area.

Konoha had been ravaged, many buildings completely demolished, hundreds, possibly thousands dead. "But, it could have been worse..." The Third mused, as he looked down at a cloth bundle. _"If not for the brave actions of the Fourth, and his tremendous sacrifice, both of his life... and his son."_ His brows furrowed in concern as the bundle squirmed, the blankets shifting, showing the small form of a newborn.

The child had silver tufts of hair, an unnatural color for others, yet its shining radiance completely normal on the head of this child. Again, the child shifted, and opened his eyes. Sarutobi slightly flinched at the child's eyes, once again displaying the color silver, as he silently gazed upon the wizened Hokage. The child had yet to make a sound, yet he seemed to twitch, as he moved his head, staring around the room to identify something._"Curious..."_ Sarutobi thought, as he observed the newborn.

_"Well, I should be grateful that he doesn't share any similarities in appearance to Minato, though perhaps he will look like him in the future. Though we don't have to worry about him being identified due to sharing his hair color." _Hiruzen gently picked up the boy, shifting him into his arms as the child's gaze moved to him again. _"It is strange that he doesn't have Kushina's hair color at least... perhaps?... No, it couldn't be..."_

Hiruzen slowly walked to the door of his office, taking care of the newborn boy who once again was observing the room intently, trying to find something. He smiled at the small newborn in his arms, "Well then, what shall I call you... your parents did plan to name you after the main character of my pupil's book, but what of your surname?" His hand grasped the door handle to leave his office, his gaze on the boy, who once again intently and quietly looked at him.

_"Hmmm... Chinmoku... Naruto Chinmoku... a perfect fit I think..."_ Hiruzen mused, as he left the office.

As he passed his secretary's desk, who was a flurry of activity, he called over his shoulder "Convene the Shinobi Council, call all the Clan Heads, and every Shinobi of Tokubetsu Jonin Rank and above." The secretary could only let the question on her lips as the Hokage strode out of the room...

* * *

_The Council Room..._

All of the Heads of the Clans of Konoha were gathered in here, along with all of the Tokubetsu and Regular Jonin of the village. Many people glanced at the boy in his arms questioningly, but remained silent.

"It was great sorrow and regret, that I have to inform you of the death of the Fourth Hokage. In his last moments, he transported the Kyuubi no Kitsune outside of the village, saving many lives from its destructive rampage." he slowly shifted his gaze from person to person, taking in their saddened and shocked expressions at the news.

The third continued on. " After battling the Kyuubi, and finding no other alternative to its defeat, the Fourth sealed the beast. As you all well know, the only way to imprison and seal such a powerful being as the Kyuubi, it requires a human container, specifically a newborn."

At the revelation of this news, almost all eyes settled on the silent child in Hiruzen's arms, understanding dawning on their faces. Quite a few of the assembled Jonin's faces started to show anger and hate at the child, and also one or two of the Clan Heads.

"This child here, an orphan by the attack, was used by the Fourth Hokage to seal the Beast. His words were to honor the child, for the service he has done and the burden he has to bear." Hiruzen continued on, raising the Naruto in his arms to better light, as the by looked upon each face in quiet contemplation. "Recognize the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Chinmoku."

At this quite a few voices started to raise out, calling for the death of the child, in irrational fear and hate due loss. The Third sighed, and raised his hand, silencing everyone.

"I can assure you that the seal keeping the Kyuubi imprisoned completely separates him and the child. It is a seal far more powerful than those used on the previous on previous Jinchuuriki." Naruto's gaze shifted to Hiruzen once again, almost in askance of what he was to do.

"As of now though, I am making the identity of Naruto Chinmoku as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki an S-Class Secret, punishable by death, and death of those told. I cannot tell you the importance of this, and hope you all do not betray my trust." he gave a piercing look to all of his Shinobi, no one able to hold his gaze. "With this, I adjourn the Council meeting." With this final word, the Shinobi started to slowly file out of the room.

The third sighed again, and looked down at Naruto once more. "Now what to do with you, hmmm?" He smiled at the silent newborn as he walked out of the council room...

* * *

_5 Years Later..._

Naruto leaned his head on his head, as he read by candlelight. He was sitting at a table inside the small library in the orphanage in which he lived. He was currently reading a general history of the world, with the development of the current nations and Shinobi Villages. Beside him were two piles of books, the one on his right being those he had read already was considerably larger than the other pile of those he had not.

Naruto was a very strange child it would appear, as he preferred solitude and silence to playing and the company of others. He would complain of noise when there would be too many people, and he would seem unsteady at the sight of a crowd. Most people would overlook his presence, as he rarely would speak unless spoken to, and even then very softly, as if the sound of his own voice would hurt his ears.

Naruto was a very respectful child, with impeccable manners. His caretakers were always impressed with how he would act around others, and even more impressed with his vocabulary, far exceeding that of a child twice his age. He had a sharp mind, picking up skills and retaining knowledge at an extraordinary rate. And to match this, he had a wit just as sharp, used in defense when another child thought to try to make fun of him, often leading to said child's great embarrassment. He remembered the first time someone tried to bully him...

* * *

_Flashback..._

Naruto was sitting under the shade of a tree in the small courtyard in front of the orphanage. He was reading a book while distancing himself from the other children, though the caretakers had led them outside with the goal of having them play together. He was trying to block out the cacophonous noises to his hearing, with minimal success. He could slightly adjust his hearing, and he was certain he could adjust it to manageable levels if he focused and practiced enough. As he was thinking of a theory, of perhaps if he intently focused on the nearest source of sound to him, the others would dull in comparison, and therefore be of an acceptable level to him, he was interrupted from his musings.

He heard the sound of several figures walking towards him, and when he looked up he spotted several older children from the orphanage make their way to stand over him. "You think you're some kind of smart guy, huh, with all of your reading? Think you're some kind of cool guy being all quiet?" Naruto quietly responded. "...No... please leave me be, i'm trying to accomplish something..." The bully seemed offput by the clear response to him, put scoffed and continued. "I bet you're just a pushover, and i'll prove it." At this all the other boys sneered and laughed at Naruto. Naruto only remained silent, suppressing his grimace of pain at the loud noise in such close proximity. He merely stayed where he was as the self-proclaimed ringleader took his book from his hands and threw it onto the lower roof.

"Hah! Guess I was right, i mean look - he didn't even try to resist!" The leader sneered. "Come on guys, lets leave, he's not worth it now." With that they left...

* * *

3 Days Later...

Naruto was once again sitting under the same tree, with a different book in his hands, as other children played around him. After going over in depth of his hypothesis on how to reduce the sound coming to him, he was trying to put it into practice, and he was having more success, but still needed an extremely large amount of improvement. He once again looked up at the sound of several people walking towards him, their sounds being familiar to him. Looking up, he spotted the very same group who had bullied him last time.

"Well lookie what we have here, the same little boy trying to be all cool. Didn'tcha learn your lesson last time, hmm?" He evilly laughed, his group of friends chuckling with. "Well I guess you have to be taught until you learn". As he grabbed the book from Naruto's, he failed to notice the devilish grin alight his features. As the boy raised it over his head to throw it, he felt a light tug and heard an audible click. Looking back he saw a trailing thread from the book going through the trees and resting on a lever, connected to a switch. Immediately the book was pulled strongly from his grip, and paint cans suspended on a platform rotated on it, spilling their contents on the group of bullies below. Immediately after a net was released from a switch, and they were hauled up into the tree screaming.

Naruto merely untied his book from the thread, sat down, and started to read, ignoring the belligerent paint covered bullies, waiting for a caretaker to come with a devilish smile on his face...

* * *

_Flashback End..._

Physically, Naruto was average for a boy his age, though perhaps a small bit shorter than others. He was very skinny, almost looking underweight, and he had a very pale complexion. Paired along with his silver hair and eyes, he was often said to be a gentle beauty, an many girls had a crush on him, though none approached him.

Naruto was currently blissfully wrapped up in his book, currently reading an extremely interesting part about about the clashing of Shinobi and samurai in a coup in Yuki no Kuni, before he heard a change in the air around him. He could hear the footsteps echoing through the orphanage as the matron made her way through the building, traversing from the fourth story where her office is down to the second, where the library was located.

For all of his life, Naruto could hear the lightest change in sound. He could tell what direction someone was facing, even with his eyes closed. He could follow someone for a mile with hearing alone. He could tell what they were feeling, the emotion they were experiencing by the subtle tones to their voice. This was his world, his domain.

Naruto sighed quietly as he marked his page before closing the book, and turning in his seat to look at the doorway. He could see a slight distortion in the door-frame, it seeming slightly hazy, as if it were vibrating. The vibrations increased in speed until the matron appeared in the frame of the door.

Not appearing surprised at seeing him already looking at her as if knowing she was coming, she spoke. "Naruto-kun, you do know that all the other children are outside, yes?" Naruto nodded in response, eyes questioningly looking at her. She sighed, before speaking once again. "Well, that doesn't matter. Come along, we have a few visitors today, and the other caretakers are gathering up the other children."

"Hai, Ushio-san." Naruto said, as he gracefully exited his seat. As he passed through the doorway, Ushio laid a hand on his shoulder, guiding him as they walked. "Also, Naruto-kun?" she asked with mirth in her voice.

"Hai, Ushio-san?" he asked demurely. "Please refrain from including the caretakers in any more of your pranks. The water, while funny, was completely unnecessary." At this, Naruto stayed silent, but a smile could be seen hinting his face...

* * *

_The Afternoon_

Naruto sadly lay in his room as he thought about what happened earlier in the day. He had lined up with the other children as they waited patiently. A few couples came in, and went along the line, before talking to a child or two. One such couple had taken an interest in him, and he was certain he was going to be adopted. But once they came back from talking to themselves alone outside, they completely ignored him for some reason, choosing another child and leaving.

He sighed, as this was had happened several times in the past before. A couple would seem on the very verge of adopting him, giving him a home, before they would choose another. He didn't understand, what was wrong with him? Was it his quiet nature? The way he spoke? He teared up, thinking he would never find a home, people to love him. "No, don't think like that! You have Hokage-jiji, and soon you'll be joining the Academy! You'll make friends there with others like you!"

Naruto perked up at this, as he thought about the many stories he had read about Shinobi, general history, such as about the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, the Clans of Konoha, even basic instruction about some of the arts of the Shinobi. He was, in a way, obsessed with them. For some reason, imagining himself as a Shinobi felt right.

Sighing one last time, he looked up at his calendar, where the day he would join the Academy was circled. " Two more weeks... just two more weeks and I can start a new chapter in my life..." he muttered to himself, as he slowly fell asleep...

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter in my very first Fanfiction! I tried my best, so please tell me what you think! I am aiming to have as much of the Japanese terms, such as the names of jutsu and elements, stay true to it. So please tell me if I am miss-using a word or term, or what would be a more appropriate one in place, as I am not fluent at all in the language. I've been hinting at the type of Kekkei Genkai Naruto will have, both in name and a small glimpse of ability. My goal is to try to update this at least monthly, if not more, but real life is a harsh mistress, and I am but only a High School student. So, see ya next chapter, and thanks for any reviews and other such stuff. Chao! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Small Sounds

**A New Type of Sound****  
Chapter 2: **Small Sounds

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. Those damn leprechauns lied when they said they would give it to me if I let them go.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open with clarity, as he awoke. Blinking, he slowly rose from his bed and looked at his surroundings. He was in his room in the orphanage, a small area near the library. His room had a few toys, most of them reminiscent of Shinobi weapons. Stacked on the floor and his dresser were books, containing information on a plethora of subject.

Listening intently for a second, all he heard was the gentle murmur of words, from the few caretakers already up, and the sound of the rest of the denizens of the orphanage sleeping. His eyes, taking in the slight vibrations in the world around him, found nothing strange or abnormal. Stretching as he stood from his bed, he yawned quietly, and looked at his calendar. A small smile reached his lips as he found the date he would join the academy circled. The days leading up to it had been crossed out, having today as his first as a Shinobi-in-training.

He left his room quietly, gently making his way through the hallways and going downstairs to the first floor. Nodding in greeting to a smiling caretaker as he passed them, he reached the small bathhouse for the children. Quickly shedding his nightclothes, he set to the task of cleaning himself, washing his pale skin and silver locks.

It was odd. No matter how much time Naruto spent outside - not to say he did - he wouldn't tan or gain any volume of coloration to it. It stayed its pale cream color, bordering on white. His hair too, shone with a lustrous silver along with his eyes, often leading to him being called charming or cute by his caretakers and girls his age or older. His gentle personality and quiet reservedness only bolstered it.

Finishing cleaning himself, Naruto toweled himself and made his way back to his room, dressing himself in a grey and black hooded jacket, with a black long-sleeved undershirt, along with black shorts. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled. He made his way downstairs once more, only now hearing the sounds of the household becoming awake, as now it was 7 in the morning. He quietly had a diverse affair for breakfast, elegantly eating his food, before taking care of his dishes.

As he made his way to the doorway to the entrance of the orphanage, he slipped on his sandals with a quiet "I'm off" and left. A few of the caretakers smiled as he left, not questioning him leaving the premises without a guide. Immediately as he left, his ears were assaulted with a host of noises and his eyes confronted with a host of contortions in the area around him. A little off-put, Naruto concentrated and slowly the sounds dimmed a small bit, and the movement in the areas around him stilled a small amount. A sigh of relief escaped him as this happened, and he slowly made his way to the Academy.

Knowing he didn't have to get there until 8, he slowly walked through Konoha. Rarely had he been outside of he orphanage, and only with the other children from it. He silently drank in the sights, even if slightly discomforting to him. He saw a host of different faces ad people in the gentle Fall light, many of whom smiled to him as they went by with their business. While there were many civilians in Konoha, it wasn't as loud as you would expect, as many of the civilians were accustomed to the Shinobi lifestyle. So while lively, it was still tempered by a professionalism to it.

Finally, Naruto stopped as he found himself in front of the Academy. His gaze took in the entire building, trying to commit all of it to his memory. Taking a breath, he slowly walked to the entry way, a small smile permanently etched onto his face, as he realized the start of his dreams being recognized, the achievement of him becoming a Shinobi.

As he made his way inside, he came upon a notice board. Reading it, he found a list of classes and the names of the students. He skimmed through them, his eyes momentarily pausing as they alighted on a name or two from clans, before he found his own located on the list of starting Academy students. Seeing he had to report to room 2-A, he made his way through the Academy, and after about 10 minutes of searching he entered his classroom, hearing two others inside of it. Finding only the instructor there - a young man, with a tanned complexion, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and a scar across his nose below his eyes - and another boy his age, wearing a jacket that covered him up to his lower face, and wearing glasses covering his eyes from sight, Naruto made his way to the back row of desks, finding a seat in the corner away from the windows. He gave a slight nod and smile to the boy as he passed him in the back row, who gave a return nod, before sitting down.

He quietly waited for a few minutes, laying his head down on his arms, before more students started to file in, though he heard them long before they came in. Finally, as he heard the sounds of people entering the room trickle to a stop, Naruto lifted his head, to look upon his classmates. His eyes swam a slight bit due to all the vibrations around him, but he concentrated abit more and they stilled to a manageable level. The low murmuring of students to eachother was loud to him, and he could easily pick out everyone's conversations, though they were all about mundane things so he didn't focus on it.

Finally, after a few more moments, the instructor stepped for, quickly garnering the attention of the entire class. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Hello everyone, my name is Umino Iruka, and I will be your sensei for your tenure here at the academy." He shifted a few papers on his desk before continuing on. "For the next 6 months, we will be focusing on the Knowledge and Skill skills of being Shinobi, going over History, Infiltration, Information Gathering, Stealth, Poison and Plant Identification, and Accuracy with thrown weapons. After that, we will intermingle these lessons with learning Taijutsu, and Physical Conditioning." All of the students were enraptured by his words.

Smiling to everyone, he spoke without stopping. "Now, i want each of you to come up here and introduce yourselves to the class, as these people will be your friends and partners throughout the academy." And so went a procession of students introducing themselves, with Naruto memorizing each name to a face, though a few stood out more than others. "Nara Shikamaru", "Aburame Shino", "Hyuga Hinata", "Yamanaka Ino", "Inuzuka Kiba", "Uchiha Sasuke", "Akemichi Choji". All children of famous clans throughout Konoha, and Naruto made note of each, seeing as they probably had already received some instruction in the Shinobi arts.

Finally he was next, and so he walked to the front of the classroom. Many of the children took note of his odd hair and eye coloring, and he could hear a few whispering, some of them calling him weird and abnormal, while quite of the few girls in the class were calling him cute. Sweating a little at this, he went on with his introduction. Gently, he spoke, "Kanichiwa, I am Chinmoku Naruto, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

With his the last introduction, he was ushered to his seat, and lessons began...

* * *

_1 Month Later...  
_  
Naruto awoke once again early in the morning, his eyes flitting around his room, which had many new additions. All of these were his Shinobi equipment, and the tools necessary to keep the in optimal condition. They had been given these a week after they started learning, with the task of keeping them ready and able. Taking this to heart, Naruto would go over and oversee his equipment each morning and night. They had yet to be taught to use them, and warned not to, "A Shinobi should know his equipment, before using it" being their instruction.

Each day they went over the many subjects they were told they would be learning, going over all of the theoretical knowledge of each. While he learned new things constantly, Naruto already knew a majority of the knowledge they were being taught in class from his individual study before, so he would often bring a book in class to read. This often had him called out by Iruka to answer a question, which he always would get correct, leading to Iruka giving him a slight disapproving look, and several of the girls in the class to gush over him.

Going through his morning rituals, Naruto was slightly excited, as today would be the start of practical application of their lessons. Finally, he left the orphanage, and made his way to the Academy, the route instinct by now. After having gone through the village everyday, Naruto had gotten better to toning down the sounds and sights he experienced, and he could go out and see more of the town due to him being an Academy student, of which he was very grateful. Having been in the orphanage for most of his life, he was always experiencing new sights. He would make it a goal to once a week find a pace he hadn't been to before, and visit a few of his favorite places in Konoha. One of these was a small dango store near the center of the Village. He had developed quite the taste for it, and would go there often, becoming a regular customer.

Reaching the Academy building, Naruto made his way into it, quickly making his way to the classroom. Knowing the only one there was Iruka-sensei, Naruto made his way to his usual seat, smiling to Iruka as he passed, which was returned. Laying his head down, he waited for the rest of his classmates to arrive, slowly focusing his hearing. He had been doing this since they started class, as he determined it was a skill much needed by a Shinobi, in the detection of enemies, and information gathering, and improvement of ones own stealth. Having done this, Naruto noticed an exponential rise in the rage of which he could hear, and the vibrations of which he could see. Chalking this up as normal, he merely practiced more, and when he wasn't he would focus on lessening them to go through the rest of his day.

Finally, after everyone had arrived to class, Iruka started their lessons, going over theory. Much like him, most of the clan children had already learned this, and so were only paying polite attention. After an hour had passed, Iruka stopped his instruction. "Alright class, for now we are going to be starting some practical practice of what we have learned. This week we will be focusing on the practical side of stealth, in both hiding yourselves and identifying others." And so, after saying this, Iruka led everyone to Training Ground One, the training ground assigned to the Academy to use...

* * *

_Training Ground One..._

As they arrived, Iruka spoke up. "Alright everyone, you are to hide in the forest while one of you seeks out the others. You have 3 minutes to find an area to hide in. After 10 minutes have passed, a whistle will be blown, and those of you not discovered will have to make your way back as stealthily as possible without being discovered by the seeker. This will give us an estimation of your skill, and what you need to improve upon."

And so they went, everyone trying their hardest to hide. Naruto, combining what he head learned and already knew along with his hearing and sight, managed to swiftly and quietly evade all detection, even from the Inuzuka - Kiba was his name - and his heightened sense of smell. When the whistle was blow, Naruto would swiftly and silently return, being the first there. He would even be unnoticed by Iruka-sensei, often surprising him.

Finally, as the sun rose high in the sky, it was Naruto's turn to seek. While he waited with his back to the forest, he fully utilized his hearing, unblocking the full extent of his ability with it as he marked everyone's progress and location. Finally, when the 3 minutes had passed, he set off, just as silent as before, if not more so, quickly finding each and everyone of his classmates. In under 2 minutes he had collected everyone, by far the fastest time recorded. Being praised by Iruka, and his fangirls, they left to go back to the Academy and continue lessons...

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

Naruto was silently reading a scroll on human anatomy, imprinting all that he could from the text. Since learning he had knowledge of most of the first year Academy lessons, he decided to branch out his learning, focus on complementing and developing his current skills, and this was only one of the many books he had started reading

After starting practical application for stealth, they branched out into learning the practical application of their other subjects. In Information Gathering, Naruto was able to tell if what he was hearing was a lie due to being able to focus his hearing and tell if their heartbeat sped up subconsciously, or easily overhear conversations. When tasked with identifying enemy patrols and numbers, he could individually pick out his quarries, and tell apart how many people were gathered in one area. This lead to him being one of the top in these lessons, alongside the Hyuga and Aburame.

When they started practical application of Infiltration, Naruto once again came out as one of the top students. When he had to act as another person, he was able to mark down the subtle different vibrations and inflections in their voices, and could copy them down perfectly. Being able to hear when he was observed closely, and identify patrols, he could easily embed himself deep into enemy lines.

After starting the more in-depth lessons on these subjects, they finally started to be taught to use the equipment they were given and charged to maintain. At this point a few of the civilian born had dropped from the class, voluntarily or not, as they either couldn't keep up with the constant work and effort needed, or did not do the assigned tasks well.

When they would go out to practice their skill with throwing weapons, Naruto closely observed Iruka-sensei as he would show them how to properly throw them, taking close note in the different vibrations that happened, trying to be able to copy them perfectly in his own. Either due to this or natural talent, Naruto was once again one of the top in this portion of the class, ranking up there with the Inuzuka, Aburame and Uchiha. He wasn't able to beat any of them in terms of accuracy, as whenever he would use a kunai or shuriken, it would feel too heavy or unwieldy, just wrong in his hands.

It was due to this that he started to research on different types of throwing weapons. After a couple of days searching through the Academy library, he stumbled upon a scroll detailing senbon and its uses. Ones used by Shinobi were wholly different than those used for medicinal purposes, being thicker to support close combat, and longer to better pierce deeper. They were also made of a stronger material to last longer. Senbon themselves were able to be used for a host of different things, such as shutting of the nerves in an opponents arms, numbing them and preventing their use. This in itself was a tremendous boon, as you could easily manipulate a fight into your favor, or easily take down a target without injuring them. Alongside that, you could kill by aiming in certain locations, or put someone in a near death state by targeting certain points.

To say these throwing weapons intrigued Naruto was an understatement. He was completely invested into them, especially with their ease of transferring poison and other drugs, which they would soon be using and making. It was do to having to intimately know the human body to fully utilize them that Naruto was pouring over anatomy texts. Soon after discovering the texts, Naruto had asked Iruka about exchanging his current throwing weapon equipment for them. After hearing Naruto's reasoning, Iruka smiled, happy that one of his students was taking his independent studies seriously. In fact, Academy students were encouraged to study outside of class, as they would not be teaching them any specific and detailed information, instead going over the basics and general knowledge.

So, a week later, after Naruto finally received the senbon the Academy had to special order as they did not carry them, he found himself among the other students during target practice. He was standing off to the side with Shino and Shikamaru. During the past few months, Naruto had befriended those two.

As Shino was one of the few of the earliest people to arrive in class, and was very quiet and reserved, Naruto started to talk to him. They started to talk about the lessons in class, and soon their conversations drifted to his clan and its abilities, to mundane things such as their likes and interests. Soon they would hang out together after class, doing things such as search for bugs together, or visit Naruto's favorite dango stand.

Naruto's interactions with Shikamaru had begun when they were paired together in a strategy project trying to infiltrate a theoretical enemy compound. He was surprised when Shikamaru, the supposed idiot of the class by others, was quickly identifying all of the strongholds weaknesses and listing all of their possible avenues of attack. At this, Naruto provided his own input, countering several of his strategies, before supplying his own, unorthodox strategy. Shikamaru, not being able to find a problem with this, and it being the most resource saving strategy, with the least amount of causalities, agreed with his plan. When presenting their strategy, they were given high praise, being told that theirs was the only one passable in the field compared to the others.

The next day, during a break, Shikamaru sat in front of Naruto with a Shogi set, asking for a game. Having only played a little before, but seeing no reason not to, he accepted. Soon they played a match that lasted for an hour, before going to Shikamaru. Soon they would play everyday, with Shikamaru winning the majority of them, but losing a few times to Naruto's unpredictable and quick-paced strategies.

So, he was off to the side silently conversing with those two, before he was called up to the targets. As he went up, he passed by Sasuke, who bumped into him roughly. "Good luck, dobe." the Uchiha murmured as he passed.

It was at this point that Naruto had a very one-sided rivalry with Sasuke. It seemed that whenever he would take first in something in the class, the prideful Uchiha would take an affront at that, not being able to be content with a clanless orphan beating him in something. So as time would go by, the Uchiha would try to make everything a competition, in his mission to obtain superiority.

Stifling the slight enmity at the taunt from him, Naruto continued up to the targets, pulling out three senbon in each hand as he did so. Feeling the comforting feel of the steel between his fingers, and the lightness of them, Naruto only confirmed that these were the weapons for hims. Taking in a slow breath, he awaited for Iruka's signal. To be honest, this would be the firs time using them, so he was a little nervous. As soon as Iruka's hand came down, his arms became a blur as the flew forward, releasing the thin throwing weapons to their targets. The light, almost negligent thud sound to others, but loud announcement to his ears, continued three more times, as he took aim at the other three targets.

Naruto stood there silently, as he took stock at his work. In each of the five targets, loosely grouped in the center, were his senbon. He smiled at this, exhilarated that he had success with his first time using them. He went up and retrieved all of his spent ammunition, before retreating back to the sides of his friends. A smile still on his lips as the walked back to the classroom.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hello my lovelies, i decided to update once again as my creative juices were just positively oozing out of my pores. I forgot to mention, but in this fanfic, Naruto will be OoC, but still retain several of the points that keep him Naruto. Many of the events will be changed, or struck out completely, as i am making this story in a world more closely related to a modern setting of the edo period, tinged with a slight industrial influence. Well, that's it, please leave a review about you thoughts on my writing or the story, don't be no stranger! Chao ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Quiet Movement

**A New Type of Sound  
Chapter 3: **Quiet Movement

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto, though because of that i can participate in "Who doesn't own Naruto" dick waving contests.

* * *

Naruto stood with Shino and Shikamaru as his class gathered in front of Iruka-sensei. They stood in front of a pair of rings inside of Training Ground One. It had been seven months since he had joined the Academy, and one month since they had started physical conditioning and Taijutsu instruction. They were being taught the Academy Style, a basic style that is equal parts power and control, offense and defense. This was used as a building block from which to develop your own style, or transition to a known style.

They had gone through two weeks of physical activity and training before they actually started to learn the basic form ad Katas. By this time, a few more civilian students had dropped from the class, the dedication needed for this beyond them. While not strenuous for a child and detrimental to their growth and development, it was still difficult and challenging for most.

Naruto had found that even though he should be considerably sore or strained after training, he would often recover faster than normal, taking a few hours to relax and recover. This was in stark contrast to many of his classmates, as they would be twice as aching and bruised as him. Finding this odd, Naruto looked into it a little, but couldn't find any reason as to why this was, so he thought nothing of it.

Today they were pairing up to test their ability with their Taijutsu and find any weaknesses or where they should improve. Naruto had paired up with Shino, and they were currently sparring as so did the others. Shino himself had a very good understanding and use of the Academy Style, as it mirrored the Aburame's logical thought process going from one move to another. That being said, Naruto was far superior to him in it. When they would trade blows, Naruto would always be left without injury, while Shino was far worse off.

The moment Naruto would make contact with Shino, or Shino him, he would almost feel where his body should be, and it would move accordingly. It was almost an apt statement saying he was always a move ahead. This was more so as Naruto was a very defensive fighter, waiting for his opponent to make the first move and planning accordingly. As such, with Shino being the exact same in terms of strategy and tactics, their spars would often turn to battles of attrition, with Shino being completely exhausted, and Naruto only slightly winded.

As they finished their bout, and a few other matches ended, they head inside for the day, having finished with their current lesson...

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

Naruto took a calming breath as he walked down to Training Ground One with everyone else. Today they were being evaluated on what they learned in order to properly improve upon their skills. They had just finished their testing on their academic knowledge of the subjects, and corresponding practical portions such as Poison Crafting and Identification.

Naruto personally felt he excelled in all of he tests so far, though he applied himself much in the tests. Their next exam was on their accuracy with throwing weapons, as they were currently heading to the portion of the training ground with targets. As the gathered there, Iruka started calling them up one by one to be assessed.

Soon they had started going through most of the children already. So far all the civilian-raised tested had only achieved 5 out of 10 for accuracy, though one or two had had done better and worse than the average. The clan children were different, having been taught and trained at a much earlier age. Kiba had received 6 out of 10, Ino , Hinata and Choji 7 out of 10, and Shino and Shikamaru hit 8 out of 10 targets. Next up was Sasuke, and as he passed Naruto he scowled at the silver-haired boy.

"Okay Sasuke, give it your best" Iruka said encouragingly, looking up from a scroll he was using to keep track of each individuals score. In response Sasuke with much pride tinged with slight arrogance in his voice replied "I'm an Uchiha", and drew out shuriken from his pouch. His arm a blur, the sound of metal striking wood fairly hard was heard throughout the clearing. His target was peppered with the throwing weapon, 9 out of 10 having hit the target, though like everyone else's they were loosely around the target, one or two near the edge.

Smirking victoriously at Naruto, he retrieved his shuriken and walked back to the group, his fangirls cheering for him. "Okay Naruto, you're next, good luck" Iruka said after marking Sasuke's score. Taking another calming breath, and with a soft response of "Hai Iruka-sensei", Naruto made his way to the targets, stopping at the range mark. In a very practiced motion he drew senbon from his weapons pouch. Very calmly he pulled his arm back, and in a blink there were senbon flying towards the target. The quiet thunking of the needles hitting the target could be heard. Each and every singe one of the senbon had hit the target, in a loose formation around the center ring, a few straggling towards the edges.

At this, Naruto quietly retrieved his senbon and walked back, ignoring the praise from his own fangirls and the sour look Sasuke sent him.

Iruka rolled up the scroll he was marking on and spoke to everyone. "Okay class, we'll now head to the sparring grounds and i'll pair you up, observing your Taijutsu." At this, everyone started walking to the designated area...

* * *

_Training Ground One - Sparring Grounds..._

Once everyone arrived, Iruka slowly worked his way through the students, taking note of their fights on the same scroll he used before. Soon half of the students had already tested, showing decent Taijutsu skills, one or two here showing slightly sub-par ability.

The most notable students in this so far area were Kiba and Hinata. Kiba fought like a animal, having wild abandon in his attacks and a ferocity unmatched. Hinata was the opposite, her shy demeanor a seemingly good match for her style, one that Naruto had heard of and was very interested in. Juken, the prized Taijutsu of the Hyuga Clan. It utilized their Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan, by shutting off the tenketsu in the body, stopping the flow of chakra and immobilizing the aggressor. It was a style that relied upon defense, flowing past your opponent's attack and guard, striking as you do so.

Naruto watched intently as Hinata fought her opponent, taking note of the way the vibrations in her body looked to him, along with her actual positioning of her stance. As he observed her match, Naruto was puzzled as he saw a slight burst of a almost invisible substance, mostly just an outline to him. Looking at the others around him, he observed they weren't seeing what he was. Deciding to look into this later, he focused on the fight again. While it wasn't consistent, he was certain he was seeing a burst when Hinata would strike back at her opponent. Soon though his observations were ended just as the fight was, with Hinata the victor. When she had been announced, she bowed and apologized profusely to her opponent.

After a few more matches, Naruto and Sasuke were announced as the last match for the assessments today. Naruto walked into thee ring with a sigh, knowing that he would most likely be paired with his "Rival" due to some weird sense of humor from fate. That's not to say he wasn't excited for the match - on the contrary, he was looking forward to this. In his independent studies, he had learned a bit about the Uchiha Clan, and one of the more relevant pieces of information was about their Taijutsu style.

Like the Hyuga, the Uchiha's Taijutsu was used in conjunction with their Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan, though it could be used without it. Their style, Intaseputoken, was based upon predicting the opponents attacks, and countering them, primarily by maneuvering around into their blind spots, and weakest points of defense. Like the Juken, it was a defensive Taijutsu. Because of this, Naruto wanted to observe and analyze it just as much as the Juken.

Settling into the Academy Stance, Naruto waited for the match to begin. Sasuke gave Naruto a slight glare as he settled into his own stance, and they waited for Iruka to initiate the fight.

Iruka shouted "Hajime!", as his hand came down. There was no movement after this, as both opponents stayed still, observing and waiting for the other. Naruto's patience held out longer as Sasuke became irritated and attacked him. Dodging a feint to his right, Naruto jumped over a sweeping leg, his eyes taking in as much as he could.

It continued going on like this for sometime, as Naruto would either counter or dodge each of Sasuke's own attacks, trying to capture all he could in his memory of this Taijutsu Style. Soon though, he was being pushed back completely. He had known this would happen, as Sasuke clearly had more experience with Tajutsu, especially with a Style tailored for his clan. He dodged many hidden attacks, as his hearing would pick up on the direction and speed in which Sasuke would attack from his maneuvering. It was due to this that he had lasted so long. He tried his best, but eventually it ended with him lying on the ground, Sasuke above him, his hand held to strike.

"Good job, both of you, that was an excellent match." Iruka congratulated them. As he said that, Sasuke relaxed ad stood up straight, a victorious smile revealing itself across his face. Naruto started to get up when he saw a hand in front of his face. Looking up, he saw it was Sasuke offering to help him up, the smile still on his face. Giving him a searching look, Naruto slowly took the offered hand.

"That was a good fight... for a dobe" Sasuke remarked as he pulled Naruto to his feet. "...It was..." Naruto responded, a very slight smile on his face. With that, they headed back into the group of their classmates, each ignoring the praise of their classmates.

"Okay everyone, lets head back now, assessments are over." With that, the class cheered and raced back to the academy. Naruto mulled over what he saw from the two Taijutsu styles that interested him the most. He mulled over how he performed in all the tests today. And lastly he mulled over the slight gesture of friendship, from someone who he thought he couldn't get along with.

_"I have a lot to think about..."_ Naruto mused...

* * *

Later that Afternoon...

Naruto sighed as he laid down on his bed. He thought of the strange relationship he had with the Sasuke, who was as ever an enigma to him. First he insults him whenever he gets the chance, in some way to appease his pride as an Uchiha. He tries to make everything a competition, a rivalry. Then after fighting with him in a practice match, he recognizes him, as perhaps a friend? Naruto just shook his head, not sure of how to react with the new development with his classmate.

"...troublesome..." Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he had just repeated a phrase coined by his friend Shikamaru, before smiling. Sighing once more as he thought bout the day's events again, he slowly fell asleep, his last thoughts of him and Sasuke as becoming friends...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Hello my wonderful readers! It's your favorite author(I hope I am, or at least that i'm slowly worming my way into your hearts like a parasite, mwuahahahahaha!). This has been the third chapter in 5 days, which surprises even me. I know i had said it would be monthly releases previously, and i'm sorry that i lied - though I imagine you don't really care about that after reading this tasty morsel of a chapter! I would like to thank you all who have reviewed and subscribed/Favorited, it really means alot to me. It is also the reason for this quick release. Your praise gives me POWER! And on that note, it really does, so again thanks for everything you wonderful bastards._

On another note, in answer to a review, I would like to apologize for not putting it in the first chapter. In regards to Naruto's new surname, it is a bit of a pun relating not only t his nature, but also his Kekkei Genkai. From what my translation app says, Chinmoku means "Silence" or "Silent" in Japanese. Speaking of Kekkei Genkai by the way, have any of you smart cookies guessed it? Because in itself is the idea of a very complicated thought on the development of it. In actuality, when Naruto gains full knowledge and control of it, it will probably be overpowered to an extent. But that is a long ways in the future. Anyway, this is the longest author's note i have done so far, so i'm going to give myself a cookie for it, so chao! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Shifting Ripples

**A New Type of Sound  
Chapter 4: **Shifting Ripples

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. I have heard a rumor that if you eat the heart of Kishimoto that you gain the rights to it...hmmm...

* * *

Naruto stretched as he looked outside of the window of orphanage library. He felt the warm heat of the summer air as a breeze swept through the room. Forgetting the distraction, Naruto looked back down onto the papers and scrolls cluttering the table he was at. There were various subjects scattered here and there, most of them being the more advanced subjects taught at the Academy, for students a year or two older, a few on creating and developing Taijutsu Styles, and one or two on chakra related subjects.

It was a mild summer for Hi no Kuni, and the Academy had given its students a reprieve from its confines, gifting them 3 months of independent study and training. Naruto took this to heart, spending sleepless nights and long days advancing intellectually and physically. He through himself into his studies, trying to perfect that which he already knew and reach new heights. It was already halfway through the self-study period they were given, and Naruto was pleased with his progress. He was also a bit mentally and physically exhausted, from the constant progress he was making.

So, in a fit of whim. Naruto decided to take a bit of a breather from his studies and walk about Konoha, visiting a few of his favorite places and just relaxing. Ordering and organizing his notes and books, Naruto made his way through the orphanage, using his hearing to dodge the many energetic children, and the caretakers. Slipping on his sandals, he left and started walking the road, not particularly caring where he went.

"Ah, dob- I mean Naruto"

As Naruto was making his way through a particularly crowded section of the marketplace, he was suddenly called out to. Turning around he found himself faced with Sasuke, and what appeared to be an older sibling.

Naruto was still a little confused about his relationship with Sasuke after their match in the Taijutsu assessment. They had gotten closer, that was certain, and they talked a bit, or would just sit silently. Sasuke had taken to sitting with Naruto during class, and paired with him when required, though he still made everything a competition of rivalry. While Naruto welcomed this slight change in their interactions, he was still stumped with it.

"Ah, Ohayo Sasuke" Naruto said at the sudden appearance of his... friend? Acquaintance? Rival? He scratched the back of his head at these thoughts.

"Ah, my apologies, this is my older brother, Itachi" Sasuke introduced, Itachi bowing as he did so.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. I apologize for any trouble Sasuke has given you." He said, smiling slightly.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke exclaimed, embarrassed at his words. "Anyway, what have you been doing since we were released from the Academy?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, I've just been studying and perfecting what we have learned in the Academy, while studying several advanced subjects, including developing my ow Taijutsu style." Naruto responded.

"Hah, well i'll just show you that you'll still be a dobe in that regard." Sasuke returned, half-jokingly, half-serious.

"We'll see" Naruto smiled.

"If you'll excuse us Naruto-san, we have to be going" Itachi interjected in their conversation.

"That's right! Guess i'll see you around Naruto" Sasuke said as they left, Naruto merely waving bye in response.

Scratching the back of his head as he walked, on, Naruto made his way to his favorite dango stall. Ordering a large amount of it, Naruto slowly savored the taste of the dango, along with the tea he had ordered also. He continued to slowly eat as the stall owner talked while cooking.

Finishing with his meal, with a few extra dango for the road, Naruto paid the owner, and continued walking through the village, a content smile on his face. Naruto gradually made his way to his favorite spot in Konoha, the Village's Hokage Monument. Naruto enjoyed spending time on top of their heads, specifically the Yondaime's, as he felt a connection with him, as he too was a Orphan like Naruto.

As Naruto started on the road leading to the top of the monument, he stumbled upon the sight of a girl being bullied by a group of older boys. Looking closer, Naruto was surprised to see that it was a girl from his class, Hinata Hyuga.

"Hah, who do you think you are looking down on us?" One of them said.

"Yeah, you Hyugas are all the same!"

"Yeah, you all are just a bunch of weak pale-eyed freaks!"

"We'll teach you who's boss around here."

Naruto, sighing at the situation happening in front of him, decided to put an end to it. Walking closer, with the last of his dango in hand, he finished it off, and threw the stick at the head of the leader, calling out.

"I think it would be wise to stop..."

They turned around and focused on him, the leader glaring while holding the back of his head.

"And who the hell do you think you are pipsqueak?" One asked.

"Yeah, you better keep on walking if you know whats good for ya"

"... I can't do that, until you stop bullying my classmate..." Naruto responded, his eyes glancing at the form of the trembling Hinata on the ground.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it? Looking closely, you're just another weird-eyed freak!" Their leader scoffed.

"...This is your last warning..." Naruto quietly responded, shifting into a Taijutsu stance. This was inherently different than the Academy Stance, instead of having his arms both level, and his body slightly angled, he completely turned his body so his shoulders were parallel to his opponent. He was leaning slightly forward, his front-most arm hanging down, while his back-arm was held up, drawn completely, the elbow sharply jutting out, the first 3 digits of his hands open.

"Hah, and whats a little shrimp like you gonna do?" The leader sneered as he walked up to Naruto.

"..."

"Fine... Take this!" He said, turning around like he was going to leave, before abruptly coming back with a wide swing, his fist cocked.

Naruto merely, took a deep breath, before he acted. Stepping forward, his cocked arm moved and intercepted the bully's fist, diverting it to the side along with the rest of his body and balance. His hand still making contact with the bully's fist, Naruto flipped his body over on the other side of him, his leg already sweeping around and hitting the bully, sending him skidding for a few feat before collapsing.

"..." Naruto resumed his previous stance

The other bullies were silent as they tried to process what happened, looking at the struggling form of their leader as he tried to stand. Slowly, the looks on their faces turned furious

"He hurt the boss, lets get him!" And with that, they swarmed Naruto.

Naruto kept a calm mind throughout the entire fight, if it could be called that. He would go between shifting inside his opponents guards and delivering strong misdirecting blows, and hitting a pressure point or two, and maneuvering nimbly around their attacks before brutally counterattacking, again focusing on weak and pressure points. Very shortly, the bodies of the bullies were strewn about the street as they shifted and groaned.

Looking around, Naruto looked at Hinata, who had stopped crying and was now looking at him with a dazed expression. Walking over, Naruto kneeled and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Naruto asked with concern

"A-ah, y-y-yes, i-i'm alright n-now. T-t-thank y-you v-very much." She stuttered out, her face turning red.

"Well, i'm glad. You should probably go home now, before they regain their senses" He replied.

"A-ah, y-yes, right a-way" She stuttered once more.

With that Naruto stood up, and made his way to the Hokage Monument once again. After walking quite a bit, Naruto heard her get to her feet and start to walk to another place. Sighing with relief as she did so, Naruto continued walking. Soon, he was atop the Yondaime's head, leaning back as he saw the sunset alight Konoha with red highlight.

"Haahhh... well today was... interesting, to say for certain." Naruto thought as he watched the bustling crowds below. "I don't even feel like i unwound at all... but I guess I did have fun".

Naruto laid in silence as he saw the sun dip below the horizon, before getting up and making his way back to the orphanage...

* * *

_Two Years Later..._

Naruto Smiled excitedly as he waited for class to begin. Over the past two years they had expanded upon their studies and practice of their subjects, and added to their list of subjects with chakra theory, and the theory on the few Jutsu they would be taught by the Academy. This was all in preparation for today, the day in which they would unlock their chakra, though those from Clans had already done this due to the requirements of their Clans. Naruto was ecstatic about this, from having studied ahead by a good deal, and he dearly waned to put to practice what he learned and had devised himself. While interested in Ninjutsu like many, Naruto had a greater interest in Genjutsu, especially it's ability to hamper foes and distract in battle, a extreme boon against anyone.

Over the past few years Naruto himself had progressed farther in his studies than his classmates, and surpassed them when it came many subjects. He was praised for being a prodigy, and was even offered to advance a few years due to this, though he declined, mainly for the reason of having more time to learn all that he could and to prepare, but also to stay with his few friends. Naruto and Shino became closer, and would often spend time relaxing, or collecting bugs, as Naruto grew to enjoy the task with the silent companionship of Shino, and the ability to let his mind wander.

Naruto had continued his many games of shogi with Shikamaru, his win to loss ratio increasing exponentially, becoming a steadfast foe to Shikamaru in this aspect. They would also spend time together doing other things than play shogi, such as eating at Naruto's abodes, or just cloud-watching. Naruto was even invited to their Nara Clan compound, a humbling experience to the orphan. It was a fairly large estate, with quite a few clan members living there. He had taken meals there several times, and became acquainted with Shikamaru's father, the lead strategist of Konoha's Shinobi forces. He had even played a game of Shogi, and found himself far outclassed in terms of strategy.

Sasuke had become friendlier with Naruto, though the rivalry he had started had become even more fierce. They helped eachother progress, that much was certain. Sasuke even helped with developing Naruto's Taijutsu Style abit, once he got over the shock of seeing many similarities with his clan style, Intaseputoken, and the Juken.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Sasuke smirked as he was paired with Naruto for Taijutsu once again, glad that he could face his rival in direct contest instead of through Academics. He slid into the Intaseputoken stance. Naruto himself slid into a stance, though this was fundamentally different than the Academy Stance. Sasuke saw a few similarities with his own style. "No... it couldn't be, that dobe couldn't have replicated our clan style, you need training to even use it without having the Sharingan." He consoled himself, as there were only similarities, it wasn't a copy of the stance.

Iruka himself was confused with Naruto's change in Taijutsu Stance, but merely put it as the acknowledged prodigy having found a new style. Bringing down his hand, Iruka called for the match to begin.

Both Naruto and Sasuke, like their last match, waited for the other to attack. Once again Sasuke's patience evaporated quicker, leading him to attack first. Dodging a few feints and sweeping legs, Naruto took a few steps towards Sasuke, and began directing his retaliatory blows away as he entered Sasuke's guard, striking fast and hitting a few pressure points. Sasuke was shocked at his movements, as he saw a resemblance of the Hyuga Juken. Quickly blocking another blow, Sasuke twisted his body around, and prepared to come down with a heel-kick. Then came his second surprise, as Naruto himself twisted his body away from the point of contact Sasuke had, getting behind him and coming down with his own heel-kick. Sasuke recovered somewhat and was able to handspring to negate some of the damage, though he felt the blow, seemingly having pinpointed another pressure point.

What ensued was a long and fierce battle, one of which Sasuke one in the end, as it seemed that Naruto's style was incomplete and he was unused to using it, ad the fact that the style didn't have the full range of the either style it seemed to be based upon. After class that day, Sasuke confronted Naruto.

"Hey dobe, what was that this afternoon?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto responded confused.

"Don't play dumb, we both know you had many similar attacks of my clan style, including a similar stance. But not even that, you the stance also had many similarities of the Hyuga Juken, and many of the attacks were also similar to theirs. So again, what was that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ahh... that was me trying to make my own style. You do know that the Academy style was made to be able to build one's own style off of. Well, I had taken note of both the Hyuga and Uchiha styles, as they are one of the few of the most powerful throughout all of the Nations. So I guess I observed both you and Hinata when you used Taijutsu and started it from there" Naruto laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head, seemingly pleased at this.

Sasuke sweat-dropped at Naruto's nonchalant attitude.

After that, Sasuke would train with Naruto in Taijutsu, helping him out with pointers on what he was trying to do with his style, Never giving any information on his clan's style...

* * *

Flashback End...

With his thoughts on his friends, they slowly transitioned over to another peculiarity with the Name of Hyuga Hinata. It seemed that after his rescue of her, she always seemed to stutter even more than normal around him and would seem to get flushed. He hoped he hadn't scared her when he had saved her, though he didn't thin that was the case as he had caught her -due to his hearing and the vibrations signaling her location- spying on him a few times when he would train.

Shaking that from his mind once Iruka-sensei walked through the door, he paid rapt attention to the instructor.

"Okay class, today we will finally start the process of unlocking your chakra, so play close attention..." He went on to explain the process of focusing on one's inner spiritual flow, the energy coursing through them. Then, once they had done this, follow it to it's source, and proceed to take hold of it. Once you did this, you should feel more invigorated as it would surge and flow more freely through your pathways.

The class was silent, except for the occasional yell of joy as someone unlocked their chakra. Naruto himself was taking longer than normal, as it seemed his chakra was being uncooperative. He could find it very easily after the beginning instruction that Iruka gave, he was certain he was the first out of the non-clan children. His chakra to him seemed to be vibrating like the very vibrations he could see. When he reached what he thought was his core, he felt a very deep source of energy, deeper than he had expected. When he tried to draw it, it seemed like trying to draw all of the water from a lake in your hands. Not to help, that with the way it moved and shook, it was hard to take a grasp of.

Finally, he seemed to have taken it. He felt the vibrations speed up in his body, and start flowing throughout. He was enraptured with the feeling as it did so, before it turned to horror. He screamed out, covering his eyes and ears with his arms. The sound that he could hear was magnified, to the point that he could hear up to a Kilometer away. And before his eyes he saw a mass of vibrations, everything blurry in his sight. He quickly passed out from the sensory overload. What he didn't notice was that from the places he was in contact with his body, they were vibrating, spreading away a good distance...

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

Naruo woke to find himself inside a white-walled room, dressed in a plain robe. His hearing picked up much all around, and he continued to see a massive blur of vibrations. He closed his eyes and held his ears. He could deduce he was in the hospital, from what he heard and his previous circumstances. Concentrating on the feeling of his chakra, and the lessons from Iruka-sensei and his own studies, Naruto followed the flow of his chakra, and discovered a light amount circulating through two his eyes and near his ears. Willing himself, he started to stop the flow from issuing there, and slowly his hearing decreased, until it was finally like before. Cautiously opening his eyes, he found that he saw only slight vibrations in the area around him, and he sighed with relief.

Waiting for an hour or two, a medic came in to check up on him and discovered him awake. After checking his faculties and functions, the medic gave him his clothes and he was released from the hospital, with instructions to immediately go to the Hokage.

Making his way to the Hokage's Tower, Naruto started the true effects of unlocking his chakra. He felt as if he was a feather he was so light, and he was bursting with energy. He couldn't wait to get started on the many control exercises he discovered, and then to start on Jutsu.

Arriving at the base of the tower, Naruto made is way up, stopping by the secretary. Waiting only a moment, he was allowed in. He was confronted with the visage of his Jiji looking at him with concern. Sitting down in a chair, Naruto waited for him to speak.

Hiruzen lighted his pipe, before taking a long breath from it. Expelling the smoke from his mouth, he spoke. "Are you feeling well Naruto-kun? From what I have heard you were only just released today, are you sure you are fully recovered?"

Naruto merely waved his hand in front of him as response. "I'm alright, I feel perfectly find Jiji."

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto when he aid this, taking another puff from his pipe. "Well then if you don't mind, would you allow me to have someone take a closer look at you, and inspect your chakra pathways to make sure there isn't anything wrong with them?"

"I guess that's fine" Naruto responded quietly, not sure of what to think if there was anything wrong with him.

The Sandaime sent out a messenger, and they waited in his office for several minutes before a person walked in. He was dressed in a white kimono and a brown haori. He was fairly tall and had waist length black hair. His eyes were the most outstanding part of his appearance, as they were that of the Hyuga's Byakugan.

"Ahh, Hiashi, thank you for coming on such short notice." Hiruzen said kindly.

"Think nothing of it Hokage-sama, what is it you need?" He replied with a slight bow.

"Would you be so kind as to examine young Naruto's chakra system? I would like to make sure nothing is wrong with it" Hiruzen answered.

"You could have asked any other Hyu- I understand Hokage-sama" He stopped, as he looked upon Naruto when he was told this, recognizing the silver hair and eyes.

"Please stand up fully" Hiashi commanded Naruto, which he complied with.

"What... this is most strange..." Hiashi murmured.

"What is so strange Hiashi?" The Hokage inquired.

"His chakra is most... quaint... it seems to be colorless, almost translucent, as compared to a normal individual's chakra. If that is not in itself strange, it seems to be vibrating very fast, making it hard to see and distinguish his tenketsu" Hiashi replied.

"And then, when focusing very hard, I can make out extra pathways near his ears, and his eyes. In fact, this replicates the Dojutsu i have seen, including my clans own, except for the peculiarity that the extra chakra pathways in his eyes are connected to the extra ones near his ears."

"Most peculiar... could this mean...?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes, I am quite sure that this is a new Kekkei Genkai." Hiashi Responded.

"Naruto-kun, have you noticed anything strange? Anything unusual?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, I have always been able to hear very well, and when i would look at my surroundings or others, i could see them moving, shifting, vibrating. It was very difficult at first, but I learned to adjust what I saw and heard. When I had first joined the Academy, I could hear throughout the entire orphanage, and track anyone from sound alone. I could tell how close someone was by sound, and by the vibrations that announced them." Naruto started to explain.

"When I unlocked my chakra, my hearing range increased very much farther, pass the confines of the Academy walls, a great distance. My entire vision was blurred from what i could see, and I guess it was too much. When I woke up, I started to go through the same thing again, until I remembered the many books on manipulating chakra and theory that I read, and stopped channeling chakra to my eyes. I didn't even know I was doing that until then" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he said this.

"Well, it seems that it it true. You seem to have Kekkei Genkai unseen before. This has proven it beyond doubt. As Hokage, i recognize Chinmoku Naruto as the first of his clan, and he will be accepted into the clans of Konoha" HIruzen smiled as he said this.

"You will be provided with a small estate and grounds of which to live in, and be given a monthly stipend to pay for your expenses. You will also be given access to many advanced and restricted sections of our library, so as to develop and refine the techniques of your Kekkei Genkai." Hiruzen finished.

Naruto just stood there, eyes wide at what he just heard, unable to comprehend what he just heard...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Okay, I'm done! Finished with this chapter, and i hope you all enjoyed it. I think i gave a very good description on the specifics of his Kekkei Genkai, on what it affects and the details of it. Soon he will be developing techniques and the whole nine yards._

_Now to answer some reviews. First of all though, thank you guys for the encouraging words, they really help and make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Now, as to Naruto's age, he is 8 years old. When he started ranged weapon throwing, he was already 6(I state in the first chapter the season was fall, and he was five. When he gets to starting ranged weapon throwing, it had been six months). When he had gotten his senbon, he had already done a good deal of practicing, and when he used his "found" weapon, it was like finding the perfect blade and it being so easy to use. Wen they had gone to the assessment, it had been a few months later, giving him more time to practice. But even then, there were a few that were off, they just had hit their targets. And above that all, this Naruto is a prodigy, taking after Minato in that way._

_And onto the reviews to Naruto's appearance, my thoughts on this matter is how all clans have very similar characteristics. My reasoning of Naruto's change is that when one develops a Kekkei Genkai, certain characteristics become dominant, such as the Hyuga's complexion and hair color. This is the same with Naruto, and should he have any offspring, they will gain his Kekkei Gekai along with these traits of appearance. Anyway, thanks for the support, chao! ^.^_


End file.
